


Easy To Love, Hard To Forgive

by SoupLeaf



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Abernant Sisters, Anxiety Attacks, Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, I don’t think it is actually Adaine’s birthday but for the sake of this fic it is, Panic Attacks, Post Finale, aelwyn centric, i guess, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupLeaf/pseuds/SoupLeaf
Summary: Aelwyn had a habit of overhearing things she wasn’t meant to hear. Her parents’ midnight talks and her mom’s conversations with a shadow cat just to name a few. So when she heard Jawbone talking to Adaine in her room - no, their room - she froze outside the door. No use having them get mad at her just when she got back to Mordred Manor.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	Easy To Love, Hard To Forgive

Aelwyn had a habit of overhearing things she wasn’t meant to hear. Her parents’ midnight talks and her mom’s conversations with a shadow cat just to name a few. So when she heard Jawbone talking to Adaine in her room - no, their room - she froze outside the door. No use having them get mad at her just when she got back to Mordred Manor.   
Aelwyn peered through a sliver of the doorframe, seeing a group of presents in front of Adaine, and Jawbone giving her a hug.   
“You’re really easy to love kid.”  
Aelwyn smiled, it’s about time somebody said that to Adaine. She deserved it, no one said it to her when they were kids. Well, no one said it to either of them actually. Expectation without love, what’s that? She almost laughed to herself, and then quickly walked away, realizing that it was in fact Adaine’s birthday and she had neglected to get her a present, just like she had for the past 16 years. Her chest tightened, wow she really was a shitty sister. Even now that she was trying to be good she had forgotten Adaine’s fucking birthday.   
Aelwyn fishes her hands inside her jean pockets and found some gold, just enough to take the bus to the mall and get Adaine something cheap. But Adaine didn’t deserve cheap, she deserved the best Aelwyn could get her. Quickly dismissing the idea of asking one of the adults for a ride she settled on walking to the mall, it was only three miles there. Quickly she texted Adaine, “Going out, will be back in a couple hours” and left not waiting for a response.   
It was a straight shot to the mall, where she made a beeline toward the book store. Oh shit, she didn’t know what books Adaine already had. What if she got something she already have and everyone was angry or thought she didn’t care or threw her out or - Aelwyn started hyperventilating in front of the divination section. Why was she even getting Adaine a gift, she could never get those years back. She could never be a good sister. She could never be a good person. Aelwyn frantically wiped at her eyes with her sleeve  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck” she muttered, checking her phone for the time. She saw Adaine response to her text   
“K”   
Oh shit. Was she mad? Did Adaine think she was going out to go hurt someone? Would Adaine tell SandraLynn and Jawbone and get kicked out even though she was just trying to do something right for once? Deep breath; Adaine wouldn’t say that. Deep breath; you wouldn’t get kicked out without reason. Deep breath; stop crying people are watching. People are watching. Fuck. She wiped her eyes of again, damn her sleeve was wet.   
Aelwyn turned her eyes back to the shelf; she’d just get a gift receipt so Adaine could return it if she already had it. Aelwyn finally settled on two books: The Complete History and Making of the Identify Spell and Portents for the Advanced Diviner: Volumes I-III. She just hoped Adaine didn’t have them already.   
Luckily she was home before dinner, which gave her enough time to freshen up and present the gifts to Adaine.   
“Happy Birthday Adaine, I got you these. Please let me know if they aren’t to your liking or you already have them or-“  
“Oh my gosh is this that new advanced portent book? I’ve been meaning to get that!! Thank you so much” Seeing Adaine’s smile made Aelwyn’s heart hurt. She’d do anything to go back in time and get her something for every birthday just to see Adaine look at her like that again. But instead of figuring out the intricacies of time travel she settle on smiling.   
“I’m glad you like them,” her tone was subdued and she wasn’t looking Adaine quite in the eye, despite this Aelwyn felt herself being pulled in for a hug - which she gratefully returned.   
“Hey girls, it’s time for dinner,” Jawbone called up the stairs to them   
“Hurry up or I’m gonna eat all the tacos!” They heard Kristen yell followed by several shouts of indignation, and despite herself Aelwyn felt a smile creep onto her face.


End file.
